Legion of Superman
by Doomsday91
Summary: Post-Legion so possible spoilers. After the Legion leaves they find out the timeline has changed and the Man of Steel has a new threat that needs them to step in to fight but will they be enough. I'm horrible at summaries. Story is better than the summary
1. Ordeal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything in the DC Universe.**

**Smallville: Legion of Superman**

**Ordeal**

**The Story So Far…**

The Fortress collapsed on Clark and Lex. After those events Lex had gone missing and it was found out that Brainiac infected Chloe's mind. When the Brain Inter Active Construct started erasing Chloe's memories Clark rebuilt the Fortress of Solitude and had Jor-El restore all of her memories except the ones about him.

During the day of Chloe and Jimmy's Wedding Oliver Queen searched for Lex but found Lana instead. Then during the actual Wedding Doomsday made an appearance scaring everyone and causing lots of damage. Chloe was kidnapped by the Ultimate Destroyer.

Later that night Rokk, Imra and Garth known as the Legion arrived to help Clark from the Persuader. It was found out that Brainiac was still alive so the Legion decided to stay and help Clark save Chloe from Brainiac and destroy him for good. The Legion explained to Clark what he will become one day and after saying their goodbyes the Legion went back to the 31st Century but not before giving Clark a going away present.

**One Week Later…**

In a dark room the only thing that gave off light was a Television screen that shine on the occupant that watched it. He turned around in his seat to face a table with a body on top of it. Wires were hooked up to the being but no computers were in sight.

"Lights." the man ordered as the lights brightened up the lab. The man hooked to the table was out cold. He had black hair and the only clothing that covered him was his jeans.

"They may have saved him from the Persuader but not from us." laughed a voice of someone else hidden in the room.

"Before you hurt him bring him to me." the man that sat firmly in the chair ordered.

"Of course it'll be easier for us to get him now that we changed history." another voice replied. "Without Clark Kent they don't exist."

"And this boy. What will become of him?" wondered the man sitting in the chair.

"He never existed in the original timeline. Therefore they don't even know about him." a third person answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- Year 2009 Kent Farm--

Clark had repaired the barn thanks to Rokk and Garth before the Legion left to return home. Clark was happy though that he had his best friend Chloe back and Brainiac had been defeated. The Man of Steel was relaxing with Lana in the kitchen. Clark looked a bit troubled though after his meeting with the Legion.

"There's something troubling you still isn't there Clark?" Lana said noticing the look on his face. Clark sat up leaning towards her.

"That thing that attacked us. His name is Doomsday and he's still out there somewhere." Clark answered silently not trying to scare Lana.

"It's okay Clark. You'll find him and destroy him before he does anything." Lana replied placing her hand on top of Clark's which was on the table.

"But what if I don't then I'm responsible for what will happen." Clark said feeling a bit of guilt about if it came to that.

"You always feel guilty about things like that." Lana said getting up from the table. "Let go of your guilt and do what you think is right."

"I need to go to work at the Daily Planet." Clark finally announced getting up as well. "I'll be back later." he added before running out the door at the speed of sound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Daily Planet--

Clark arrived in no time flat at the Daily Planet. When he got down to the basement he was surprised to see John Jones sitting at his desk waiting for him. Clark smiled at this visit. The Martian Manhunter stood up at Clark's arrival.

"Kal-El your okay." John Jones said as Clark reached him.

"Yeah why?" Clark asked confused by his tone.

"Jor-El channeled my thoughts and warned me about an Ultimate Destroyer." Jones explained to the Last Son of Krypton who knew what he was talking about.

"You mean Doomsday." said Clark to which John Jones nodded.

"This Doomsday has been destroyed then." the Manhunter said crossing his arms.

"No I don't even know where he is." announced Clark. John Jones gave him a stern look.

"What happened then Kal-El?" John asked surprised at Clark still being around.

"We had Chloe's Wedding at the Farm and during the reception Doomsday came to kidnap Chloe. I tried stopping it but there was Kryptonite." the Man of Steel explained much to the surprise of Jones.

"Then what did you do?" wondered Jones.

"I tried searching for them but was side tracked by a guy called the Persuader. He was apprehended by the Legion, three heroes from the 31st Century." answered Clark. "Together the four of us defeated the return of Brainiac."

"I see." John Jones nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately I do not have my powers otherwise I would assist you."

"No it is fine. I will handle Doomsday when the time comes." Clark replied but Jones did not respond. "Go back to your duties."

"Very well Kal-El." the Martian Manhunter finally said after a minute of silence. "If you should need me then you know how to get in touch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Star City Hospital--

Chloe was in Jimmy's hospital room with Lois her cousin. Jimmy was going to be okay he just needed to rest and was sleeping while Chloe and Lois looked over him after the Doomsday attack. Lois was still surprised her cousin had gotten free from the monster so fast.

"Are you still sure your alright and that thing didn't hurt you?" asked Lois worried about her cousin. Chloe had told her that she woke up in her apartment after being kidnapped.

"I'm sure Lois. I'm fine. You can go back to Smallville." Chloe assured her lovable cousin.

"No it's okay. I'd rather not go back yet." Lois replied shaking her head.

"Why not? Don't you want to see your partner in crime?" asked Chloe looking at Lois.

Lois looked distraught at Chloe. "Who? Clark?"

"Yeah I thought you like bossing him around." said Chloe sitting down in a chair.

"I do but," Lois didn't know how to say what the reason was because Lana was back since Lana was Chloe's best friend.

"Your jealous aren't you." Chloe laughed. Lois was worried that her cousin was going to find out her secret.

"Jealous about what? Lana?" asked Lois getting defensive.

"Yes. You like Clark don't you." urged Chloe smiling.

"And what if I do?" Lois replied turning away from her cousin.

"You need to find out how he feels about you." answered Chloe now with a serious face.

"I already know he loves Lana. Everyone knows that." Lois announced.

"Lois, you need to learn that you can never be so sure about Clark Kent." Chloe said as Lois stared and Chloe turned back to face a sleeping Jimmy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Oliver Queen's Jet--

Clark used his super speed to run over to Oliver's jet where the billionaire was at his desk gathering some paperwork. Oliver turned to Clark when he heard him come in. the billionaire who wore green leather part time had his gear sitting on his couch.

"You called." Clark said as Oliver pulled out a picture.

"Yeah I found this." Queen answered handing Clark the picture.

Clark took the photo from his friend. "Where was this taken?" he asked after looking at it. It was a picture of Doomsday.

"It was taken by a Queen Industries camera in the Arctic." replied Oliver putting his files away.

"You going to help me find it?" Clark wondered as Oliver stared at him.

"No you can handle that thing yourself." Oliver smiled. "I don't want to be anywhere near that thing. Plus my friends and I are going on a search for Lex."

"Good luck with that." Clark replied getting ready to leave.

"And Clark if you do need our help. Call." Oliver declared as Clark nodded before running off of Oliver's Jet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--31st Century Legion Headquarters--

Rokk, Garth and Imra were at Legion headquarters. Since vanquishing the Persuader back to their time it had been quiet in the 31st Century. Garth was still excite about receiving the signed first baseball that Clark hit.

"I wish we could go back." Garth sighed as he looked at his signed baseball souvenir.

"You know as well as we do that we can now go there under Legion code unless Kal-El is in trouble." Rokk replied orderly.

"As nice as it was to meet Kal-El in person. We can not go back." Imra agreed with Rokk grabbing one of the history books opening it to show Garth what was next for Clark Kent. "What's this?"

"Huh. What is it Imra?" asked Rokk as he and Garth went over to check the book with her.

"It says here that Kal-El faces his biggest challenge to date but not before he comes face to face with three villains from…" Imra began reading as she came to a part they did not expect. The timeline had changed and not for the best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Fortress of Solitude--

Clark arrived at his Fortress which was still all black from the Brainiac/Doomsday take over after Jor-El restored Chloe's memories. The Last Son of Krypton looked around the dark Fortress that had been infected by Brainiac and knew he would not be hearing the voice of his father. There was one section on the Fortress that he noticed had broken ice all over the ground. Clark walked over to it to see if he could figure out what had done it. He bent down picking up a piece and looked at it.

"It was here." he whispered as he hear a noise coming from behind. Clark dropped the glass and turned around to see what he was and boy was he surprised.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I thought of this story after watching Legion and thought it would be pretty good. I hope this first chapter was good. Please Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything in the DC Universe.**

**I'd like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter.**

**Return**

--Fortress of Solitude--

Clark turned around not to see Doomsday but a shirtless man he recognized. Clark went over to him to see if he was alright. It was Davis. Davis Bloome looked as though he was going to pass out from the cold of the Arctic despite the fact that he was created on Krypton by General Zod and his wife.

"Davis are you okay? How did you get here?" Clark asked helping Davis stand.

"A creature." Davis replied as he passed out in Clark's arms.

Clark picked Davis up to carry him. "Don't worry Davis. I'll get you to safety and stop Doomsday." he said using his super speed to take Davis to safety. Little did Clark know that Davis was Doomsday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Luthor Mansion--

The interim CEO of LuthorCorp Tess Mercer was sitting comfortably at the desk in the Library on her laptop. Tess was watching the progress of Bette and her other meteor infected allies as they learned to work together.

"All of you are getting much better at working together." Tess said talking to her team from her laptop.

"That's great Ms. Mercer. But when do we get to fight those terrorists that are after LuthorCorp?" asked one of Tess' team members.

"When I tell you that you will." Tess answered smiling in a wicked way.

The door to the Library of the Luthor Mansion opened up. Tess looked up at the doorway and looked like she had seen a ghost. The interim CEO of LuthorCorp closed her laptop so her visitor couldn't see what she was up to.

"Um, Mr. Luthor. Your alive." Tess said trying to grasp seeing Lex right in front of her.

"I'm glad to see you've gotten comfortable in my Mansion Tess." Lex smirked at his most trusted follower.

"Lex I thought you were gone. Where have you been?" asked Mercer standing up in front of her boss. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Here I am." Lex laughed walking towards Tess a little bit. "I've been in a hidden place. You've done a good job of filling in for me."

"Thank you Lex." Tess nodded. She was happy that her boss thought she did a good job.

"Fortunately no one can replace Lex Luthor. And in my absence I found some people who will help me get rid of all my enemies." Lex sai walking over to his bookshelf.

"I can send my team after your enemies as soon as you give the order Mr. Luthor." replied Tess watching Lex take something off the bookshelf.

"I know all about your team Tess." Lex said turning to look at her. "I'm not impressed. My friends that I found can do what your meteor freaks can."

"Oh and what's that?" asked Tess.

"Defeat the Traveler." Lex answered as he walked out of his own Library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Metropolis General--

Clark had taken Davis to the Metropolis General to get help. Clark was sitting in the waiting room waiting for an update on Davis Bloome's condition. A doctor came out to find Clark sitting there patiently. The Man of Steel looked over to see the doctor coming towards him and stood up.

"How is he Doctor?" asked Clark worried for his best friend Chloe's friend unaware that Davis was Doomsday.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to warm up a bit. It's a good thing you brought him here. Where did you find him at?" asked the doctor talking to Clark.

"He was locked in a huge refrigerator by that thing that attacked my barn last week." answered Clark giving him some excuse. He didn't want to tell him that he found Davis in the Arctic.

"I see. Well you can go see him now that he's awake." the doctor announced. Clark nodded and walked down the hall to Davis' room.

Clark got to where he saw Davis laying in a hospital bed. The Man or Steel opened the door walked in and closed the door behind him. Davis looked over at Clark surprised that he was still there.

"Clark thank you." Davis said weakly.

"You would of done the same for me." Clark said in his always caring attitude. "What were you doing before that thing kidnapped you?"

"I was on a round during Chloe's Wedding and I went into an ally with this guy. That thing showed up killing the innocent bystander and kidnapped me." Davis explained as Clark nodded in understanding.

"Wonder why it kidnapped you?" said Clark as Davis shrugged. Davis knew he was the creature but he couldn't let Clark know that. Especially since Brainiac put him in his hibernation cube when he possessed Chloe.

"I'm just glad I'm still alive." Davis replied sighing.

"Yeah that's all we need is more deaths at the hands of this creature." Clark agreed. The Last Son of Krypton was already a upset that this thing had killed already. "I'm going to go try to look for this thing."

"No offense Clark but this thing is no walk in the park." Davis argued thinking Clark was crazy.

"I've seen it in action before. I could of stopped him if I wasn't sidetracked." Clark replied remembering the night of the attack and how it punched him through part of the barn and knocked out some kryptonite.

"If you say so." Davis said in a confused like tone thing Clark was out of his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Daily Planet--

Clark returned to the Daily Planet to look and see if there were any sightings in the Daily Planet archives that would be able to tell him where Doomsday might be at, at this time. Getting down to the basement John Jones wasn't there this time but Lois was back and at her desk working like any other day.

"Lois your back." Clark said surprised to see her back from the hospital in Star City where Jimmy was. Last time he heard Chloe said Lois didn't want to come back yet but her didn't know why.

"Yeah I decided it was finally time for me to come back to work." Lois replied as she typed away on her computer working on a story about the monster that attacked the Kent Farm during Chloe's Wedding.

"Look Lois about the Wedding." Clark began but Lois cut him off.

"I understand. Lana showed up unexpectedly and you got mesmerized by her again." Lois replied not even glancing at Clark because she knew she would cry if she looked him in the eye while talking about Lana.

"Oh okay. That's not what I was really talking about but okay." Clark said confused at Lois' quick explanation.

Clark went over to sit down at his desk and turn on his computer to search the internet for Doomsday sightings but he couldn't help but take several glances at Lois while waiting for his computer to load up. Lois finally couldn't hold back wondering any longer and had to ask him.

"What were you talking about then?" asked Lois anxious to know.

"About the dance we had." answered Clark now looking at his computer screen because he couldn't look at Lois.

"Oh that. Hey I had been drinking earlier in the day and I would dance with anyone at that point in time. It's nothing." Lois assured Clark wanting to drop the subject already.

"Then what about the kiss we almost had?" wondered Clark. Lois sat still unmoving at what Clark had just said. She was hoping that he wouldn't bring that up because she didn't know what to tell him.

"Like I said I was drinking and I was drunk by that point so I could of done anything." Lois quickly answered Clark who nodded.

"I see so you don't have a secret crush on me." Clark replied as he continued to search on his computer.

"Nope." Lois answered simply and continued doing what she was doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--31st Century Legion Headquarters--

The Legion Rokk, Imra and Garth had continued reading about the changed timeline that Imra found in their history book about Clark. They were trying to think of what to do to stop what was written from happening in Clark's timeline but going back right now would be against code since Clark was not in any danger at the moment but the Man of Steel did not know what he would be facing in the near future.

"We have to go back. There's no other choice." Garth said looking at their leader Rokk who didn't reply. He just stared at Imra and Garth thinking.

"He's right Rokk. We may have to go back and help Kal-El. If Kal-El is killed then the Legion will not exist and therefore we won't be here now." Imra agreed with Garth but Rokk continued to stay silent thinking of a plan.

"Rokk please. We have to help Kal." Garth pleaded like a childish fan boy.

Rokk finally turned away from Imra and Garth. "Imra, Garth we will only go back on my orders and that is only when Kal-El needs our help." he explained in authority. Imra nodded but Garth sighed in anger at Rokk decision.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The second chapter is here. Honestly I don't think it was as interesting as the first one but Lex returned and had a conversation with Tess at the Mansion. Sorry no Doomsday yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and let me know if I should continue with this.**


	3. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any DC Comics characters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter I really appreciate it.**

**Kidnapped**

Lex Luthor returned to his hidden location after retrieving the disc he needed from his Mansion. Lex placed the disc inside of a machine before he sat down back into his chair. Three cloaked figures walked into his view surrounding the man knocked out on the table. The lights were turned off again.

"With this program I can create the ultimate Super Soldier." Lex announced to his three allies.

"Yes your Project Aries program." the middle figure replied with a chuckle.

"My reprogrammed Project Aries, Mekt Ranzz." Lex corrected with a smile. "Start the program."

Mekt Ranzz walked over to Lex's machine so they could start the program. Mekt started the New Project Aries program up causing the wires hooked up to their prisoner to glow green.

"Mr. Luthor we are aware that your last Project did not go over as planned." Mekt said sounding concerned. "Do you have a way to control this one?"

"Yes I do." Lex answered showing them a box.

Lex's prisoner continued to get powered by the Project Aries program. He began shaking until finally the wires stopped glowing green and they broke off of Lex's new Super Soldier. The Super Soldier sat up off the table and stared at Lex Luthor.

"I call him IWall." Lex announced as Mekt and hit two comrades clapped. "And you will do what I say." Lex added pulling Red Kryptonite out of his box. His Super Soldier cringed in pain.

"What do you want me to do Mr. Luthor?" the Super Soldier asked bowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Somewhere in Mexico--

Several men sat guarding the outside of what looked like an abandoned building. It was dark since it was nighttime. Two men sat at the front door talking with each other. An arrow hit the side of the building startling the two men.

"What is that?" one of the men asked before gas came out and knocked both of them out.

"It's the signal for you nap boys." said the Green Arrow as he dropped to the ground. "Cyborg what's your position?"

Cyborg knocked out two guards on the other side of the building. "Just opening the front door Robin Hood." he answered jacking into the security system. "Where's the fish at?"

Aquaman was in the water swimming underneath the building before he swam up inside the place. "Go head. I'm inside." AC said climbing up a ladder.

"Good." said Green Arrow pointing his bow forward as he went in the front door. "Impulse, Black Canary meet us inside."

"We hear you." Impulse said answering for both Black Canary and himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Isis Foundation--

Lana was at the Isis Foundation helping Clark who was searching at the Daily Planet search for signs of Doomsday. While working on the computers Chloe walked in back to where Lana was working at. Lana turned and smiled when she saw one of her best friends.

"Doing work for Clark?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah. I'm trying to help him find Doomsday." Lana answered bringing up a map on the computers.

"Doomsday? Is this another renegade Kryptonian?" said Chloe laughing about the name.

"That's exactly what it is." replied Lana. "It's that thing that attacked your Wedding."

"Why does Clark want to find it? It could kill him." wondered Chloe afraid of what it could do to one of her best friends.

"He wants to rid the world of this thing." explained Lana turning to Chloe. "You know how Clark is."

"I hear his friends that helped him rid me of Brainiac were just like him." Chloe said walking over to a round table.

"The Legion were definitely something. Especially Imra," Lana replied leaning against the desk with the keyboard. "she can read minds."

"That's a new power I've never heard of." said a surprised Chloe sitting down.

"Yeah and from what Clark told me they don't even know who you are." Lana announced shocking Chloe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Fortress of Solitude--

Davis returned to the Arctic following his mind to where it took him and that was the Fortress. Davis stood inside the center of the dark place that was once Clark's home. All of the darkness began to fade to the Fortress of Solitude's natural white color. The blackness converged to where Davis was and in front of him formed a body of liquid. As it hardened Davis saw that it was Brainiac but had no clue who it was since he never saw him in person.

"Who are you?" questioned Davis backing away.

"I am the Brain Inter Active Construct. This is my real body." Brainiac smiled staring at the human vessel of the Ultimate Destroyer.

"Why do you continue to lure me to you?" Davis asked taking a good look at the rebuilt Brainiac.

"I need you to set my ultimate plan in motion. Those three pathetic super humans ruined your hibernation." Brainiac snarled walking towards Davis.

"I won't do it. I refuse to kill innocent people." Davis argued turning away but Brainiac used his super speed to block him.

"You don't have a choice. You can fight your primal instincts but not forever." said Brainiac grasping Davis by his neck. "Doomsday will consume you one day."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Somewhere in Mexico--

In the abandoned building Green Arrow's team was trying to break into somewhere inside the control room the door flew off it's hinges across the room. Green Arrow, Cyborg, Impulse, Aquaman and the Black Canary came rushing in startling the guards inside.

"Who the hell are you guys?" one of the guards questioned.

"Clean up crew." Green Arrow answered with a smile as he shot one of the guards with an arrow.

"Who's your employer?" another guard asked before he was hit with a hand knife by the Black Canary.

"I am." Green Arrow laughed.

There was a large television screen on the other side of the room. It turned on showing the face of Tess Mercer the interim CEO of LuthorCorp. No one on Green Arrow's team was surprised to see her.

"Welcome." Tess laughed at the Green Arrow's team.

""Where's Lex?" questioned Black Canary.

"You were actually expecting my boss. None of you are even worthy enough to speak to him on a phone." Tess replied with a chuckle.

"What are you planning Mercer?" asked Green Arrow crossing his arms.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tess announced. "I have a few surprises for all of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Kent Farm--

Clark returned home to the Kent Farm after a long day of searching for clues of Doomsday that came up empty. He closed the door and walked out to the kitchen where three cloaked figures stood waiting for him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Clark questioned taking a look at all three of them.

"Your worst nightmare." Mekt answered with a laugh. "Watch behind you though."

Clark turned around to see Lex's dark haired Super Soldier standing there wearing a LuthorCorp black body suit. "Who are you?"

The Super Soldier didn't answer he just pointed his hands forward and pushed Clark with invisible force through the other side of his house. The Man of Steel started to get up but was pushed back down as Lex' Super Soldier took Clark's hand and taped Kryptonite to it.

"Your coming with us Kal-El." the Super Soldier IWall announced picking Clark up off the ground.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: There wasn't too much of Clark in this one but everything that happened in this chapter does have a purpose in this story. Hope you all liked this one. Please Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	4. Travel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any DC Comics characters.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You are all great.**

**Travel**

--31st Century Legion Headquarters--

Imra was alone in her quarters of the Legion Headquarters. The Legion member who could read minds was thinking about what she had read in the history books about Kal-El's future now that the timeline had changed. however something else was bothering her. Imra couldn't help but think about reading Clark and Lana's thoughts about each other even though she knew Clark's true future lover.

"Imra we're going." informed Garth from the other side of her door. Imra got up from the chair she was in and walked over to her door. She opened it to see Garth still standing there.

"Don't even ask." she ordered.

Garth shrugged and said, "Seriously what's wrong?"

"I told you not to ask." Imra replied putting her hands on her hips. "But if you must know I was thinking about Kal-El and Lana's feelings towards each other."

"Your jealous you haven't found a guy yet aren't you." Garth laughed while Imra punched him playfully. "You'll find someone one day."

Imra let out a smile then looked at Garth's hand which was holding a large box. "What's that for?" she asked then she read Garth's thoughts. "Does Rokk think this is a good idea to bring that?"

"It was his idea." Garth answered smiling. "Maybe it'll help him fly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Isis Foundation--

Lana and Chloe were still working on locating Doomsday at Isis when they heard the door open. Chloe figured it was Clark so she went to go greet him. Chloe was surprised though to see Oliver not alone as he had AC, Bart, Victor and Dinah with him.

"Chloe is Clark here?" asked Oliver as Dinah closed the door behind them.

"No I just got back from seeing Jimmy a little while ago and I haven't seen him." Chloe answered shaking her head.

"We've been trying to call him but he hasn't been answering." Bart replied with a serious tone alarming Chloe.

"Lana!" Chloe called. Lana came rushing out to see Oliver Queen and his team.

"Yeah." she said a bit alarmed as well.

"Have you talked to Clark lately?" asked AC.

"The last time I talked to him was this morning. Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Lana now worried.

"We haven't been able to contact him." explained Dinah. Lana quickly pulled out her phone.

"There's no answer." said Lana. Oliver wasn't surprised.

"We're going in." announced Oliver. "Watchtower set up."

"Of course Green Arrow." Chloe smiled happily knowing she was back to doing her usual thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Kent Farm--

Davis opened the front door to the Kent house. Davis knocked before he walked in and closed the door behind him. The human vessel of the Ultimate Destroyer walked out into the kitchen hoping to find Clark but instead saw the destruction of the Kent household. Davis collapsed at the sight of the damage and began to transform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Clark's Mind--

The Man of Steel was floating in dark space inside a blue stream of light. Clark knew this wasn't really happening since he remembered being attacked by the three cloaked figures and a what he thought was a meteor freak.

"Kal-El my son." Clark heard his father's voice.

"Father where am I?" asked the Last Son of Krypton.

"You have been captured my son." Jor-El answered his son.

"By who?" replied Clark yelling.

"Wake up and see my son. You must stop them and the Ultimate Destroyer before all is lost my son." explained Clark's father.

"I will. I just need to get out of here." Clark said as he tried opening his eyes.

Lex Luthor, Mekt Rannz, his two friends and IWall sat watching Clark chained to a wall by Kryptonite as the Man of Steel opened his eyes after the attack at the farm. The room was dark making it to where Clark could only see IWall and the three that attacked him.

"Where am I?" Clark asked weakly since he was chained by Kryptonite.

"Easy Clark you wouldn't want to get hurt." said the bald billionaire.

"Lex." Clark replied.

"I'm here Kal-El." Lex answered with a wicked grin.

"Why are you doing this Lex?" said Clark trying to break free but the Kryptonite prevented him.

"I'm doing this for the world Clark. To save everyone from you." Lex explained standing up from his chair.

"I'm not a danger to the world." said Clark looking up towards Lex. "You are."

Lex chuckled at his old best friend's statement. "I'm this world's savior Clark. And with my three friends and my new and improved Project Aries I will be."

"Who are your three friends?" Clark demanded.

"The Legion of Super-Villains." Lex answered with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Kent Farm--

Green Arrow, Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg and the Black Canary entered the Kent house slowly and quietly. Green Arrow had his bow pointing forward as he walked into the kitchen. Green Arrow and his team saw the damage that had been caused by the attack on Clark.

"Green Arrow to Watchtower there is no sign of Boyscout." he announced Chloe remained silent after the comment. "There's a lot of damage."

"That's just great." replied Watchtower. "Maybe he's in the barn."

"Let's go guys." Green Arrow ordered as the five of them walked out of the house.

Green Arrow, Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg and the Black Canary entered the Kent barn from different angles silently not to scare anyone if they were still in there. There was a squeaking noise coming from above.

"Something's up there." said Cyborg as Green Arrow nodded.

There was a loud growl and a huge black creature jumped down from the top of the barn. It was Doomsday. All five of them backed away from Doomsday not knowing how to deal with it yet.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Impulse as Doomsday went ballistic.

"The thing that attacked Chloe's Wedding." answered the Green Arrow shooting an arrow.

The arrow hit Doomsday in the chest stopping him temporarily. Doomsday grabbed hold of the arrow and ripped it right out of his chest shocking the Green Arrow's team.

"Watch out!" Cyborg said running into Doomsday to plow him over but instead the Ultimate Destroyer tossed Cyborg out of the way.

"Guess that's not going to work." Aquaman said backing away.

"Maybe this will." Black Canary said screaming but Doomsday was not phased by the attack. The Ultimate Destroyer knocked Black Canary out of his way as well.

"What do we do not boss?" questioned Impulse. Green Arrow shook his head.

"No idea." announced the green archer.

Doomsday growled again and started to walk forward at the remaining standing members of Green Arrow's team. Impulse, Aquaman and their leader himself. Before Doomsday could reach them he was blasted with lightning knocking him through the barn to the outside. Green Arrow's team looked over to see Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl along with a surprise guest Brainiac 5. Green Arrow's team had no clue who they were but they were happy to see them.

"Oh my God. Look guys it's the Justice League." said Garth just as excited as he was when they first met Clark.

"The what?" asked Green Arrow. "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Legion." answered Imra.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The Legion meets the Justice League. It wasn't a Clark/Doomsday encounter but instead a Justice League/Doomsday encounter. Just to give a little taste of what's will happen when Clark fights Doomsday. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and let me know if I should continue.**


	5. Breakout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any DC Comics characters.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. All of you are great.**

**Breakout**

--Kent Farm--

The Legion helped Cyborg and the Black Canary of Green Arrow's team back up after the Doomsday attack that happened moments before. Green Arrow, Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg and the Black Canary were glad that the Legion had shown up.

"What was that thing?" questioned the Green Arrow.

"That was the Ultimate Destroyer known as Doomsday." Rokk the leader of the Legion answered.

"Well we're glad that you guys destroyed him." said Impulse. "But who are you guys?"

"He's not dead yet." said Brainiac 5.

"And we are Rokk, Imra and I am Garth." announced Lightning Lad pointing to the others.

"And he's Brainiac 5." pointed Saturn Girl. "We are from the 31st Century."

"Do you guys know where Clark is?" asked Dinah.

"No we're here to find him." Rokk replied. "And it would be an honor if the Legion teamed up with the future team known as the Justice League."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Lex Luthor's Hideout--

Clark was still chained to the wall by Kryptonite. Lex, his new Super Soldier and the Legion of Super-Villains looked on at the Man of Steel. Lex finally had Clark at his most vulnerable spot.

"How's it feel Clark?" asked Lex still smiling from ear to ear. "To know you'll never get out of here."

"My friends will come." Clark said knowing full well that no body actually knew where Lex was.

"Ha." Lex chuckled. "Clark now I know why my father liked you so much. All this time he knew about your secret."

"He may have but at least he saw the good in me." Clark replied glaring Lex in the eyes despite being held back by Kryptonite.

"I'm tired of listening to you Clark. IWall come with me." Lex ordered as he and his Super Soldier started to leave. "Lightning Lord, Cosmic King, Saturn Girl finish him off."

"Lex don't do this!" yelled Clark as he watched Lex walk out of the room.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with you Kal-El." said Saturn Queen as the three cloaked figures laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Fortress of Solitude--

Doomsday returned to the Fortress where the Brain Inter Active Construct was waiting for him. The Ultimate Destroyer bowed down to Brainiac in the center of the Fortress.

"You are still not strong enough to be this world's Ultimate Destroyer." said Brainiac watching Doomsday turn back into Davis.

"What am I?" asked Davis now on his knees.

"You're a Kryptonian created by General Zod and his wife Faora to become the Ultimate Destroyer." explained the Brain Inter Active Construct.

Davis sat on the ground shirtless again. "Why me? Why does it have to be me?"

"Your human emotions are stopping you from becoming what you are." replied Brainiac.

"And what is that?" Davis questioned.

"Doomsday." smirked Brainiac.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Luthor Mansion--

The interim CEO of LuthorCorp Tess Mercer was working late in the library of the Luthor Mansion. It had been a long day for her. Tess saw the return of Lex first hand when he walked into the Mansion in the flesh. Tess heard a noise that startled her so she got up from her chair to check it out.

Tess got to the center of the room when Green Arrow, Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman, Black Canary, Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Brainiac 5 came in from several different doors trapping Tess Mercer in the room.

"What do a bunch of terrorists want with me?" asked Tess Mercer looking at the Green Arrow.

"First off we are not terrorists and secondly where's Lex?" ordered the green archer.

"I don't know where Lex is." Tess replied crossing her arms. "Why do you want Lex anyway?"

"He kidnapped Clark Kent." announced Impulse who looked up to Clark since he changed his life.

"Why would he kidnap Mr. Kent?" wondered Ms. Mercer looking curiously at the people around her.

"That's what we would like to know." said Cyborg.

"She's telling the truth." Saturn Girl said causing Green Arrow, Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg and Black Canary to stare at her.

"She's always right." assured Cosmic Boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Lex Luthor's Hideout--

Lightning Lord, Cosmic King and Saturn Queen were left with Clark in Lex's dark room alone. Lighting Lord asks Mekt Rannz walked up to Clark with lightning around his left arm. The Man of Steel wanted to break out of his chains but they were Kryptonite.

"The Legion of Super-Villains are the ones that will finally finish off Kal-El." Lightning Lord laughed swinging towards Clark. A hand caught Mekt Rannz hand right before it hit Clark.

"Step back." said John Jones giving Mekt a punch to the gut. The Martian Manhunter ripped the Kryptonite chains off of Clark and tossed them through the roof.

The Legion of Super-Villains regrouped to the center of the room. Clark and John Jones turned towards the three cloaked figures.

"Are you alright Kal-El?" asked John Jones as Clark got his strength back.

"Yeah I'm fine but how did you get your powers back?" replied Clark. "You said the sun stripped you of your powers."

"Jor-El gave them back to me." said the Martian Manhunter. "Shall we get rid of these three?"

"Then we can get back to Smallville." added Clark.

Lightning Lord charged up and blasted Clark but the Man of Steel used his super speed to run up and club him into a wall. John Jones walked up to Cosmic King with his eyes glowing red. The Cosmic King swung to punch John Jones who caught his fist and gave Cosmic King an uppercut.

"You." Saturn Queen said getting the Martian Manhunter's attention.

She went to walk over to him only to be stopped by Clark. The Man of Steel tossed her aside before going over to John Jones to get ready and leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Isis Foundation--

Lana and Chloe were taking a break since Oliver's team and the Legion were on a jet. The two friends were sitting down at a table. The door to the Isis Foundation flew open off it's hinges. Lex's Super Soldier was there and Chloe and Lana jumped up out of their chairs.

"Who are you?" asked Lana as the Super Soldier disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"I'm IWall." he smirked smacking Lana so hard she flew into the computers. "Your turn Chloe."

Chloe booked it out the door and to the roof where she thought she was safe. IWall appeared out of thin air scaring Chloe. Lex's Super Soldier grabbed Chloe by her neck lifting her in the air and tossed her into the door. IWall put his foot on Chloe's left leg. He jumped up and landed on her left leg.

"Ah!" Chloe screamed as she felt her leg break.

"Now you will die." laughed Lex's Super Soldier as he lifted Chloe over his head and tossed her off the Isis Foundation roof.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Everyone's been asking and here it is. Will Chloe survive? Unfortunately everyone's going to have to wait a week to find out because I won't have much time to work on this because I have midterms coming up. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	6. Persuasive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any DC Comics characters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you've been giving. I really appreciate it.**

**Persuasive**

Chloe continued to fall off the top of the Isis Foundation thanks to Lex's Super Soldier IWall. Chloe screamed for her life but she knew Clark was missing and Oliver's team, along with the Legion were looking for him. As she fell something caught her and began bringing her up to the sky. Chloe had had her eyes closed but opened them to see Kara, Clark's cousin from Krypton smiling at her.

"Hey Chloe. Didn't think everyone would let you fall did you?" said Kara as she stopped in mid-air carrying Chloe.

"Thanks Kara but I thought you left the planet." replied Chloe shocked to see her.

"I did but I didn't find anything so I came back." answered Kara. "Luckily I did. Where's Clark?"

"We don't know. He's gone missing. We have to get back to the Isis Foundation to see how Lana's doing." pleaded Chloe as Kara nodded and headed back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Luthor Mansion--

Tess Mercer was sleeping comfortably in one of the bedrooms at the Luthor Mansion when a loud bang woke up Tess immediately. Mercy ran out of the room and into the library where at the desk the chair was turned backwards. Tess crossed her arms.

"Who's in my chair?" Tess snarled at the person.

The chair spun around revealing Lex's Super Soldier sitting in it. "I am." he smiled.

"Who are you?" asked Tess.

"I am Lex's new Super Soldier, IWall or you can call me Thomas Williams." he replied standing up walking towards Tess.

Tess backed away then said, "What do you want?"

"Well Lex told me to come here and tell you that you've been relieved of your duties." the Super Soldier explained. "And if your wondering who's replacing you then that would be me."

"But-" Tess began but was cut off. IWall took Tess by her throat.

"Silence! Lex told me to tell you that you've been relieved from your duties and there will be no questions!" Thomas Williams yelled as he touched Tess' lips for a kiss. Then he pulled back. "Get your stuff and get out of my Mansion!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Isis Foundation--

Kara and Chloe returned to the Isis Foundation to find Lana pulling herself up by a chair thanks to the attack by Lex's Super Soldier. Lana's eyes grew when she saw Kara walk in with Chloe in her arms since Chloe's leg was broken.

"Kara? What happened to Chloe?" Lana wondered.

"That guy broke my leg and threw me off the roof but Kara caught me." Chloe explained with a smile even though she was in pain.

"You need to get to the hospital." said Lana sitting down.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." replied Kara. "Make sure that guy didn't hurt you too."

"I'll be okay. Just get Chloe to the hospital." ordered Lana. Kara nodded and walked out with Chloe in her arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Lex's Secret Hideout--

Lightning Lord, Cosmic King and Saturn Queen were now sitting utterly humiliated by the fact they were beat by Clark and John Jones. Lex walked back in by himself since he sent his new Super Soldier to do his bidding. Lex Luthor looked angry when he saw that Clark Kent, his former best friend and prisoner was gone.

"Where's Clark?" demanded Lex in almost a growl.

"His friend John Jones saved him." answered Lightning Lord.

"Who is John Jones?" asked Lex confused since he had never heard the name before.

"The Martian Man hunter a future member of the Justice League." replied Saturn Queen.

"Well then what's the Justice League?" wondered Lex Luthor.

"The team lead by the Green Arrow." said Cosmic King. Lex frowned.

"I guess we'll have to go after them then." replied Lex crossing his arms. "Get Prometheus ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Isis Foundation--

Lana was trying to clean up her bruises thanks to the attack that was ordered by Lex Luthor. The door opened and Lana flinched at the noise but sighed when she saw Clark followed by John Jones walk in. Clark ran over to her when he saw the cuts to make sure she was alright.

"Who did this to you?" asked Clark sitting down in a chair.

"One of Lex's creations. He has abilities." said Lana still a little freaked out from the attack.

"His Super Soldier. I saw him when I was kidnapped by Lex. Luckily for me John Jones got his powers back and saved me." explained Clark. "Where's Chloe?"

"He followed her to the roof and broke her leg." said Lana slowly. "He threw her off." she continued and saw the hurt look in his eyes. "But Kara saved her."

Clark looked stunned. "Kara? She left?"

"No she was just here with Chloe before she took her to the hospital." explained Lana to Clark.

"Great. We could use the help." nodded Clark.

"You might want to call Oliver. His team and the Legion are looking for you." stated Lana. Clark took out his phone and called Oliver.

"Oliver. Yeah I'm back. Lex sent a Super Soldier to the Isis Foundation and attacked Chloe and Lana. Chloe has a broken leg but she's okay, I'm going to go see her right now." Clark explained the story to Oliver. "I'm meet you at the Farm in about an hour." Clark then turned to Lana after hanging up. "Lana, John Jones is going to stay with you while I see how Chloe is."

"Okay Clark." Lana nodded before Clark looked at Detective John Jones who nodded as Clark used his super speed to leave the Isis Foundation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Metropolis General--

Kara was sitting in the waiting room waiting for information on Chloe's leg when Clark saw her and walked up to her when she wasn't paying attention. He tapped her on the back. Kara turned around to see her cousin and gave him a hug then broke away from him.

"Where have you been Kal-El?" she whispered.

"Lex kidnapped me." Clark answered. "What are you doing back? Not that I'm mad about it since you did save Chloe's life."

"I didn't find any survivors so I decided to come back and stay Kal-El. Thank God I did. It looks like you could need the help." Kara explained.

"Trust me I could use it. The Ultimate Destroyer has come to Earth." replied Clark.

"Doomsday is here." said a shocked and outraged Kara. "But how?"

"He was attached to my spaceship." Clark whispered. "We'll talk about it later. There's going to be a meeting at the farm in about an hour."

"Count me in." Kara nodded.

The doctor who was checking out Chloe came out of the room and walked up to Clark and Kara who were waiting for some information. He gave a slight smile that said that everything was going to be okay.

"She's going to have to stay for a few days but she'll be okay. I understand her husband is in the hospital as well." the doctor explained.

"Yeah he's in Star City." answered Clark to which the doctor nodded.

"You can go see her." the doctor announced with a smile.

"Thanks." Clark said as he and Kara walked into the room. Chloe smiled at the sight of both of them.

"Clark I thought you were gone for good." said Chloe looking over at him.

"Lex can kidnap me but he can't keep me there." said Clark. "How you holding up?"

"Well I could be better if I wasn't attacked." replied Chloe.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Chloe." said Clark upset he couldn't save his friend.

"Clark it's not your fault. You can't be everywhere at once." Chloe said as Kara nodded.

"She's right Kal-El. You can't be everywhere at once." Kara replied agreeing with Chloe.

"So what's going on?" asked Chloe.

"I'm not quite sure but we are having a meeting in a little while to discuss it." answered Clark. He saw the look on Chloe's face. "I'll keep you in the loop don't worry. Now get some rest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Daily Planet--

Tess Mercer went to the Daily Planet since she was kicked out of the Luthor Mansion by Lex's new Super Soldier who has been entrusted with controlling LuthorCorp. Tess was sitting in the her chair in what was originally her office with tears running down her face thinking about how Lex had fired her on the spot. She still had her team she had been assembling over the pass few months but she knew that wouldn't be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Luthor Mansion--

Lex's Super Soldier Thomas Williams was sitting at the desk in the library of the Luthor Mansion. He had a cell phone to his ear talking to someone. It was obviously Lex since that was the only person that gave him orders.

"Mr. Luthor it has been taken care of." Thomas Williams announced to his boss. "Ms. Sullivan and Ms. Lang won't get in our way." or so he thought.

"What about the other one?" asked Lex on the other end.

"Tess Mercer has been taken care of." he replied. "And I gave her something else to think about."

"Everything better go according to plan." Lex snarled.

"Don't worry Mr. Luthor. It will." answered Williams.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: It's been asked for and here it is finally after a week of waiting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and tell me if I should continue.**


End file.
